Stripped
by Artist Eyes x
Summary: Kairi & Riku are both musically gifted and grow up together in an elite music school. As they grow up, they change not only musically but emotionally, wanting different things out of their abilities and each other. A tale of love, music, sex & drugs.
1. Prologue

**A.N. –** So here's the prologue to "Stripped". Kairi is a totally different person here than she is in the beginning chapters, because this takes place in the far future. It's short, but that's how most prologues go. Hope you like it. Review, please. :3 Tell me what you think.

* * *

Kairi stood in the crowd, staring up in awe at the palace her 'prince' had built.

The lights danced all over the walls, and the amps stood tall and mighty over the thousands of fans that had come to watch their hero perform. Bodies thrashed and head banged around the large concert hall, where Darkness Falls was playing that night.

Fists pumped into the air, shouting along to the righteous lyrics that escaped from the dark angel's throat.

He threw his head back, his voice swimming on a particularly loud and pain-filled note, and the girls screamed, the guys cheered.

She remained the only one immobile in the crowd, a baseball cap covering her easily noticeable red hair, and muddy brown contacts hiding her wide aqua blue eyes.

He had finally reached his dream, and she knew he couldn't be happier, but the only thing that truly hurt her was the fact that he was happy without her.

She was once a key part of the rock star's life, and now she was just the wallflower, even with a successful band of her own.

She watched as all her best friends rocked on stage, driving the crowd wild with their musical talent and sex appeal, but her focus remained on the lead singer, who seemed to just ooze pheremones.

His long, choppy silver locks clung to his face, and sweat dripped down his shirtless body. His abs glistened, and his tattoos only added to the beauty. He smirked into the microphone and whispered out the next few words in his hit single, and the stadium quieted down, ready to hear their favorite part.

"_Look…at…me…now...!"_

The tempo picked up again, and the crowd roared with excitement.

She began to feel that familiar aching pain in her chest, the one she had been acquainted with for a long time now, and she knew she had stuck around for too long.

A familiar voice yelled over the sounds of the crowd to her. "Kairi! We have to go!"

A hand clasped around hers, and she was being pulled away.

Kairi spared one final glance at the man she loved, his piercing aquamarine eyes reflecting sheer beauty, and then slipped between the folds of the roaring crowd without a second glance.

* * *

**A.N. – **Hope you guys liked it. I'm using Bullet For My Valentine's music to represent Darkness Falls' music. The song Riku was singing here is "4 Words (To Choke Upon)" by BFMV. You should look it up. ;D Now click that pretty review button and leave me one, please. [:


	2. Audition

**A.N. –** So, the first chapter is up to my first story. I hope you guys like it. Review, please. :D

* * *

The light purple ceiling was the first thing Kairi saw that morning as she awoke from an uneasy sleep. She blinked a couple of times and sighed, reaching over to turn off the obnoxious alarm clock on her nightstand.

She sat upright for a few seconds, and gave a long, loud yawn.

"I can't believe it's time already." She sighed, pressing her palms softly to her temples, and making small circles.

She looked out the window to where the bright sunlight was shining in.

"Today will be a good day. It will." She assured herself.

She rubbed at her tired eyes, threw the covers over her petite body and tip-toed past the large grand piano, who's intimidating presence filled almost the entire room, and headed straight to the bathroom.

Today was the most important day of her life, and she woke up earlier than necessary so that she would have some time to gather her thoughts and relax.

She quickly ran through her usual morning routine, and slipped on the uniform of the dream school she was auditioning for later on in the morning. She hadn't even been accepted yet, but the school required auditioning students to come in with the official uniform on. It was cute, and she liked the light blue color of it.

She rubbed the soft material between her fingers, and it gave her some comfort. She quickly dressed, and stood in front of the mirror in her small bedroom.

She smiled at her reflection, and straightened out her blouse.

She grabbed her tote bag, filled with her necessary items and her audition card. She walked out the door of her small five room house that she had recently moved into, and took a deep breath. She closed her eyes as she exhaled, enjoying the light wind around her.

An especially sharp breeze slipped through the air, blowing her short choppy, red hair around her heart shaped face. She had plenty of time to kill, and decided to get a better look around.

Destiny Islands was surely nothing like her old home. She used to live in a nice loft in the city with her mother, where there was always noise and craziness going on.

The island was fairly small, but simple, clean, and beautiful. The water was practically see through, the palm trees were tall and produced delicious coconuts, and the sand was warm and white.

She walked around some small shops and boutiques that sold jewelry, and decided to buy herself a key chain for good luck. There were pretty colored rocks and dream catchers on display, but a star shaped object caught her attention. It was a flat glass flower with purple tips attached to a long chain, containing a small smiling face on the top, with a small mop of red hair, the same shade as hers*.

It was charming, and the last one on the shelf. She gave the shopkeeper her munny, and slipped it into her skirt pocket, the chain dangling out a little.

She dilly dallied a little more around town, taking in the faces and the places, before nervously heading over to what she hoped would be a successful audition.

She stood in front of the large black gates of one of the world's most famous music schools and only school on the island. The pretty gold lettering shimmered in the sunlight, as she mouthed the words to herself.

Destiny Islands High School for the Musically Gifted.

"Certainly a mouthful," she chuckled.

She gripped the straps of her small tote bag nervously, and said a small prayer for good luck, before walking through the gates and up the walk way, hoping that when she left, she'd have something to grin about.

* * *

Kairi shuffled her feet nervously on the hardwood floor, fiddling her thumbs and chewing on her bottom lip. She held her audition card in her hand, and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

She had been waiting for over a half hour now, watching people who had auditions before her either come out in glee, or misery. She wanted to turn back and run home, but she needed to do this in order to pursue her dream as a famous singer/pianist.

The school had had excellent credentials, and had a reputation for pumping out super stars, some of which were still popular to the day.

Her mother, who was a well-known piano teacher and vocal coach with her own agency (Elegant Harmony Agency Inc.), sent her to the beautiful islands, in order for Kairi to make something of her dream, buying her a small, but efficient house with her savings, and even sent over the grand piano from home so Kairi had a piece of her old life with her.

Kairi thought of her beautiful mother, with her long red hair and blue eyes, and missed her dearly. Her mother was unable to go with her because of her agency under her belt and number of "wannabe" star clients she had. Instead, she had sent Kairi off with a smile, and made her promise to always be good to herself and do her best, and of course, not get pregnant.

Kairi remembered the night before she left, having an important conversation with her mother.

"What if I don't make it in?" she asked, placing another shirt into her suitcase. "I'd have to just come back here, and you would have wasted all your money and time."

Kairi's mother smiled, and patted her daughter on her head affectionately. "Honey, if I didn't think you'd get in, I wouldn't be sending you out there. With all the practice we've done, and the lessons, they'd be dumbasses not to take you." She pulled her daughter into a tight hug and sighed.

"I'm going to miss you, baby."

Kairi leaned into her mother's embrace and took in her fresh laundry scent. "I'll miss you too, mom." She said, squeezing her eyes shut so that she wouldn't cry.

Kairi was snapped back to the present as a girl emerged from the audition room with a grin, her violin pressed tightly to her chest.

"I did it!" she squealed, running to her father. "They said they might even put me in the gifted program!"

This made Kairi become more flustered and anxious. She would be happy enough just making it into the school, never mind the gifted program.

"Nervous?" came an amused voice from behind her.

Kairi twirled around softly, and locked her eyes onto a pair of aqua marine ones.

"Just a little." She said with a small smile.

"I'm Riku." The boy said, leaning casually against the wall she was standing against. He gave her a mysterious smile that masked a slightly cocky attitude.

"Kairi." She replied.

She hadn't known it completely yet, but she had a small feeling that this boy was different from any others she had met or known.

He had short wispy silver hair that reached a little below his ears, a perfect straight nose, full rosy lips, and pretty white skin. His shoulders were broad, and he had a long torso, and long legs.

He was handsome, and Kairi felt even more nervous talking to him. She usually kept to herself, and though used to the unwanted attention because of her obnoxious hair color and petite features, it only made more butterflies appear in her stomach.

He was wearing half the boy's uniform for the school, a white button up short sleeved shirt, a baby blue checkered tie, and the rest were clothes that weren't in the dress code.

A pair of tight black jeans hugging in the right places with a studded belt, and a pair of worn out boots. A black strap was slung across his chest, with what Kairi assumed was his guitar attached in the guitar shaped case resting on his back.

Kairi stared down at the full uniform she was wearing, the same shirt and tie, although with the baby blue skirt, knee socks, and loafers. She wondered if they were allowed to just alter the uniform like that.

"What instrument are you using?" he asked.

"Oh, piano." She said, tucking that same strand of hair that always seemed to fall out of place back behind her ear. "I'm taking a stab in the dark here, but I'm guessing you're playing guitar?" she asked, grinning.

He chuckled and nodded. "I've got my life in this case. This'll pay my bills one day."

"I'm sure it will." She said, watching as another girl emerged from the audition room, tears welling up in her eyes. The girl clutched her flute angrily in her hands.

Kairi bit her lip and her eyebrows knit together in worry. She didn't mean to show it, but she might be called soon, and her insides were melting.

"Don't worry, Kairi. You'll do fine." He said, leaning his head against the wall, and closing his eyes. "I'm just here to get into the gifted program for my fourth and last year in a row. Are you here for the school audition?"

Kairi nodded.

"Fresh meat, hm?" he grinned, stuffing his hands in his pockets. "How's it feel talking to a senior?"

Kairi began to say something, but was cut off by someone speaking.

"Riku?" came a woman's voice from the door of the audition room.

Kairi turned around and Riku peered over her.

A tall, blonde woman with light green eyes rested her gaze on the silver-haired boy and frowned.

"Riku, I thought I told you that auditions were to be conducted in _full _uniform." She said, sounding as if this wasn't the first time she had had to reprimand him.

He rolled his eyes playfully, a small smile on his face. "Guess I forgot."

The woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I guess we can't do anything about it now," she sighed. "Just come in here and do your audition. You already know you have a place in the gifted program, so just make it quick."

He smirked.

"Oh, and dear, are you here for the school auditions?" she asked, turning to Kairi.

"Oh, yes. I am." She replied, tucking her hair behind her ear again.

"Well, I'm Headmistress Quistis, and I'm principal of the school." She caught Riku snicker lightly at her name, and she threw him a glare.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Kairi said, smiling.

"Pleasure's all mine." She said softly.

Quistis pointed to a wooden door across the large hallway. "I wanted to tell you that you lined up for the wrong room. School auditions are across the hall. You can go in and audition now, I just saw the last person leave. Hurry, now."

"I see. Thank you." She said, bowing slightly, and feeling stupid for getting the rooms mixed up. She was waiting around for nothing.

"Good luck, Kairi." said Riku, pausing slightly before saying her name slowly, his eyes smoldering. He then slipped into his audition room, without a second glance.

Kairi hoped she didn't look like some sort of red pepper with her face lighting up like that. Maybe getting the rooms mixed up wasn't too terrible; after all, she had hopefully made a new friend.

She took a deep breath, and opened the door to her audition room, Riku's encouraging words giving her the confidence boost she needed. She slipped her hand into her skirt pocket, and closed it around her charm.

No matter what happened, she'd do her best.

* * *

Kairi entered the large room, and looked around. There were tall, slim windows on either side of the walls in the room, the bright sunshine lighting the entire space. The rest of the room had some chairs on the side, large instruments like cellos, and a large grand piano. A large and intricate chandelier hung from the ceiling.

Kairi turned her head to face the front of the room, and walked further in. She stopped a few feet short of a horizontally long desk towards the back of the room, containing five people, each sitting two feet away from each other.

There were three women, and two men. Two of the women looked to be in their early thirties, and last was obviously the youngest, in her early twenties. The two men looked extremely intimidating, with gazes that could pierce through the soul.

"Welcome," said the younger woman, standing up and extending her hand to Kairi with a cheerful smile. "I'm Yuffie."

Kairi stepped forward and shook her hand, forcing a smile. She was too nervous to feel genuinely happy.

"Thank you. I'm Kairi." She replied, handing her audition card to Yuffie.

"Oh, almost forgot," said Yuffie, giving a short laugh. "This is Tifa, Aerith, Cloud, and Leon." She said, pointing to each judge and taking the card from her. "I'm so excited to meet you. I see from your records that you're not from around here. How's the city life?"

"Yuffie, enough dilly dallying." Said Cloud, his eyes closed as if he were in deep thought.

"Cloud, relax. Yuffie's just trying to make this a more amiable atmosphere." replied Aerith, giving Kairi a reassuring smile.

"Hm." He replied.

"Anyway, what'll you be playing for us today?" asked Tifa, resting her chin on her hand.

Yuffie pouted and sat down.

Kairi couldn't help but really smile at their antics, and felt a little better that they were, for the most part, friendly.

"I'll be playing Il Mio Sogno**, by Andrea Boccelli." She said, gesturing to the piano.

Yuffie squealed with glee. "That's difficult! And translated from Italian, no less. Alright, well let's see. This should be quite an audition." She leaned forward in her seat eagerly.

Leon looked at her. "Good luck, Kairi."

Immediately Kairi thought of Riku, and wondered how his audition was going. She made her way over to the beautiful grand piano, placed her tote bag on the ground beside her and sat down quietly on the small black bench.

She had been practicing for months, and now was her time to shine.

She took a deep breath, and began.

Her long, slender fingers moved slowly over the glistening white keys. The tune was slow, deep and moving.

"Here, I wait for you…" Kairi began, her voice filling the entirety of the room. She closed her eyes, engulfing herself into the music.

"This flower in our garden represents time. Here, I'll design, as this day can, your sweet return.

You're so sure of my love that you've brought it there with you. Closed in your hands you'll bring the image of my face and you'll still think of me, and if it'll serve you," Kairi sang, preparing for her high note.

"I'll show the world that I don't know what life there is," She lifted her voice up higher, the sweet note lingering in the air. "Without the heart that distracts me with it's listening…"

"I don't know, what life there is in that which isn't with my heart. Listen, I don't know…" she trailed off softly, her finger brushing gracefully over the keys.

She played the sweet filler between the next verse, and then picked up were she left off.

"Here, I'll wait for you, and I'll steal kisses from you in time. Time that won't be enough for me to ever forget the thoughts of my desire for you. Desire that remains closed in my hands, desire that comes with the image of your face and when I think of you.

And I'll come with you, passing by the cities, with you…" she sang loudly, hitting the high note with captivating emotion.

"With me, you know I'm still here…and here I dream of things I still don't know about you. Where will you be? When will you come back? My dream….!" She ended, the loudest note hanging in the air as she played the slowing end to the song.

She pulled her hands back from the keys, and slowly opened her eyes, which had been closed the entire time.

She wiped the tears that gathered in the corner of her eyes inconspicuously. She couldn't help it, it just happened every time she played this song. It was too sweet, too sad, too emotion filled.

She slowly turned around to look at her judges, feeling anxious and nervous.

Their expressions were blank, unreadable.

Kairi's disappointment dropped on her like a ton of bricks. Had she done that terribly?

Her mother's comforting words about being accepted now seemed like a far-off dream to her. Sadness made it's way from her fingertips down to her toes.

She felt like crying, but kept herself together, waiting for one of them to say something.

Suddenly, Yuffie slowly stood up, and began to clap fiercely.

"That. Was. SPECTACULAR!" she shouted, sniffling.

Aerith and Tifa soon followed suite, standing and clapping with Yuffie.

"It was truly beautiful. Heartwarming," said Aerith softly. Tifa nodded.

"Job well done." Said Leon, standing up with Cloud.

The five judges clapped, and Kairi stared with complete and utter shock, unable to say anything or even think at the moment.

"We'd be happy to have you here. Our school can use someone like you. And you've got a definite spot in our gifted program as well." Said Yuffie, running over to hug a stunned Kairi.

She slowly hugged her back, her eyes still slightly wide, balloons of happiness slowing floating upward within her.

Yuffie handed her the papers for entrance to the school, and some other forms, and patted her on the back.

"Welcome to Destiny Islands High School for the Musically Gifted." She grinned. "We'll see you Monday."

Kairi bowed to the judges, and walked out of the room, grabbing her tote and clutching the papers in her sweaty hands. She stepped outside and the door closed softly behind her. She looked down at the small stack of papers in her hands.

"I did it." She whispered to herself. She fished in her skirt pocket for her good luck charm, and held it in her fist, pressing it to her heart.

"How'd it go?" asked Riku, who had made his presence known from across the hall. His hands were in his pockets, and his head was cocked to the side slightly in a questioning manner.

"I did it." She said a little louder, looking at him.

He smiled at her.

"I did it!" She shouted, a little louder, hopping.

He laughed. "I can see that."

"I did it, I did it, I did it!" she yelled, running up to Riku and throwing her arms around his neck. She needed someone to unload her overwhelming happiness on, and since her mother wasn't here, she'd have to settle for him.

He seemed unfazed and swung her around once, still chuckling, before placing her down on the ground gently.

"I'm going to go celebrate!" she grinned, pumping her fist into the air.

"I'm always up for a celebration." Said Riku, an amused look on his face. Kairi gave him a soft smile.

"Well, then, lets go!"

* * *

**A.N. –** Alright, well there you go, hope you guys liked it.

* The keychain Kairi bought was the one she gave to Sora towards the end of the first game.  
** Il Mio Sogno was not directly translated; I changed some of the words around to fit the story. It's by Andrea Boccelli, a brilliant singer. The song is absolutely beautiful, and you should really look it up.

Thanks for reading. Please click that pretty review button down there, and drop one for me. :D


End file.
